Pomegranates in Springtime
by The Fairie Queen
Summary: She was sowed out of loneliness, and raised in ignorance. It was fine, until he took her. Retelling of Persephone and Hades.
1. The Sowing of Seeds and Jealousy

**Pomegranates in Springtime**

"Sowing is not as difficult as reaping."

-_Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe_

**Prologue:**

**The Sowing of Seeds and Jealousy**

She never came to Mount Olympus - at least, she never came without a good reason.

Zeus raised an eyebrow as she entered into his chambers, but did not move to greet her. Instead, he remained on the ivory divan, his body still. It truly was remarkable how incredibly beautiful he looked there, like an immaculate sculpture. The gossamer silk and linen complimented his skin, bringing warmth to his fair complexion and cascaded off the divan as if it were water.

He was breathtaking.

However, Zeus did not smile or give any sign of emotion for what it was worth. Instead, his storm-colored eyes bore into the goddess who stood before him, a hint of skepticism sparkling in his eyes.

In reality, it was only a second before he spoke. "Demeter," He acknowledged with a slight nod.

With this, Demeter smiled. Her sunshine-colored hair fell down far beyond her shoulders - a change from her usual braided updo. "Zeus," She greeted. There was a hint of pleasantry in her voice that Zeus did not neglect to look over; he recognized the tone as one she reserved for him particularly when she wanted something.

Demeter did not wait for Zeus to respond before approaching him. Boldly, she joined him on the lounge chair. Her legs crossed as she leaned over, her torso resting against his lefts. Like Zeus, her skin was also fair aside from the rosy tint slowly accumulated from Demeter's time on earth.

Zeus's eyes flashed, mildly annoyed at her disregard for his space. He could not refrain from asking. "What do you want, Demeter?" Zeus finally inquired, his voice coming out sharper than usual.

Demeter did not look at him, but began to finger the silk and linen. "I'm lonely."

He did not even bother to give any further inquiries. Instead, Zeus closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "I have no desire to deal with your petty emotions, Demeter," He spoke in a dismissive tone, wanting nothing more than for Demeter to leave him alone.

Demeter's gaze immediately shifted to Zeus, at first ice cold then softening to a warmer, gentler look. If anything, her gaze suddenly became pleading.

The goddess leaned upon the god without a word, her head resting on his chest. Zeus's chest felt like smooth stone beneath her skin. It was a strangely comforting feeling for Demeter: alien and familiar all in the same .

She closed her eyes, refusing to move. "Give me a child, brother," She spoke, her voice soft and almost inaudible.

Zeus said nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at Demeter; she truly was beautiful, and one of the more beautiful goddesses in Zeus's opinion. She smelled of honey and wheat and was dressed always in raw, earthy materials, but now she was only in a sheer, snow white gown of linen with little adornment and only the ghost of glamour upon her form.

He sighed. It was a shame she was wasting herself on him. "Must your loneliness be cured by childbearing?"

Her eyes opened, and moved back to look at Zeus. She reached out, grazing her fingers along his face. The smoothness of skin was contrasted by the sudden roughness of his beard, a silvery-white color with streaks of gold. Demeter met his gaze. "I am Goddess of the Harvest, Earth, and Agriculture. I am Mother Earth."

Demeter's tone was even, but became one of longing as she continued. "I have harvested grain and wheat, but I've yet to harvest my own child."

Zeus did not bother to break away from her gaze, but a questioning look appeared. "Why do you not ask Poseidon or even Hades?"

She smiled. "I hardly see none other than the King of the Gods fit to give such a blessing-"

"Demeter, I have fathered enough bastard children. I need not to father anymore, especially with you."

Immediately, Demeter tensed before jerking her hand away from her brother, a spiteful gleam in her eyes. It was miraculous how easily anger could harden Demeter, her emerald eyes turning hateful and begrudging. "Perhaps that would not be a concern, had you not chosen _Hera_ to be your wife," She spat, her voice suddenly seething with venom.

For the first time in the duration of their conversation, Zeus felt a pang of guilt. Demeter saw the small and almost nonexistent flinch in the god's physique and continued.

"You have no right to deny me this, to at the very least deny me your consort while Hera and those mortals take you attention-"

Once more, he cut her off. "Hestia has never approached me with such a request."

"Hestia has no_ need_ to make such a request as she is a_ chaste_ goddess. I am a_ mother_, and I want a_ child_."

It was surprisingly how their voices had started to crescendo, then suddenly stopped. A tense, heavy silence filled Zeus's chambers. The god was close to dismissing Demeter from Mount Olympus all together when he suddenly felt her slim, delicate fingers gripping at the golden drapery upon his chest.

He looked at her, and said nothing, partially out of surprise. There Demeter was, clutching at his chest, her attention downcast. Her corn silk hair fell loosely, becoming a curtain over her face. Even though his vision of her features was obscured, Zeus could just make out the glistening particles in her eyes, which could only be tears.

Zeus had not seen Demeter weep in a very long time.

His expression softened, his cloudy eyes losing their coolness. Gently, he moved her hair aside, revealing her face. Demeter had a regal look about her, but no where near as harsh as Hera's appearance thus making her much more of an appealing candidate for a mother. How ironic it was - Hera's vindictive nature at times could make her anything but a mother.

Demeter tried to avoid interlocking her eyes with that of the god's, obviously uncomfortably with her evident vulnerability. Zeus could feel the shame and embarrassment radiating from her as a result of her damaged pride; he pitied her at first, but soon his heart was invaded by the guilt planted by her words.

He thought of his options as various scenarios ran through his mind. A part of Zeus was angry and frustrated that Demeter was acting in such a pathetic, weak manner. At the same time, there was an opposing sense of responsibility Zeus felt for his kin. It was a sense of caretaking that had developed from the time he tricked Cronus, the very reason for the gods' existence.

Zeus traced his hand along Demeter's cheek, her skin soft and hard all at the same time - soft to gods, indestructible to mortals. As his hand caressed her rose-hued flesh, he slid his grasp down to her chin, tilting her face upward. Hesitantly, her eyes met his and Zeus was faced with the loneliness of a hundred years - a fermentation of agony and deprivation of tender affection.

Sheer, utter pain.

Reaching over, Zeus reached for a crystalline bowl beside the divan. Demeter's eyes were frozen, overcast by his storm-cloud eyes. She could not see what Zeus had taken, but in her mind the physical world had disintegrated into a hazy daze.

His hand clasped, the god pressed his fingers softly against Demeter's lips, gingerly parting her mouth. Willingly, she did so only to taste the flavorful, ripe seed of a pomegranate followed shortly by a kiss.

Consent had been given, and planted by a single seed.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"I know something you don't."

Hera looked in the mirror, catching the smile of the young woman standing behind her. Pausing for a brief second, Hera turned her attention back to her own reflection and continued to brush her ebony hair. It was a stark contrast to her fair, silvery complexion that could be seen in all of the Olympian deities, but nevertheless contributed to her beauty fit for none other than a queen.

"And what is that?" Hera asked, her voice lacking interest. She did not bother to let the girl answer, Hera placed the brush upon the table and remained seated in front of the mirror. There was no shame detected in her body language as she admired herself in the mirror displaying a vanity that could easily rival Aphrodite's; however, with Hera's perfectly sculpted cheekbones and rouge-stained lips it was hardly deemed questionable.

The young woman stood still, a playful gleam in her onyx eyes. Like Hera, she also had a striking appearance with the same black hair and pallid. Actually, the young woman looked very much like Hera, but with a wildness about her. While Hera's hair was smooth and silky, the other woman had wild curls and loose, revealing satin draped over her slim frame.

Saying nothing, the woman came behind Hera and casually wrapped her arms around the regal goddess, a deadly move as seen by some. Sweetly, she nestles her face in Hera's locks then raised her head to look at their similar reflection. "I favor you," the younger woman spoke, her voice smooth and soothing. Seeing Hera do nothing, the woman ran her hands through the the freshly-combed hair of the goddess, her voice soft, "Mother."

Hera did not smile, though she did not frown either. She simply remained still and unresponsive - it was not long before the young woman pulled away, walking around Hera. "You know I would never betray you," the woman continued, causing Hera's mahogany eyes to narrow, "and that I would never, ever keep anything of value from you."

"I do not wish to waste time on your games, Eris," Hera snapped, her voice brisk and cutting, "if you wish to inform me of something you best do it now."

Eris's grin did not falter. She only giggled softly, her curls a mass of chaos. By this time she had distanced herself a bit from Hera and casually turned her attention to a gilt and enamel figurine of Hera that had been given as a long-ago wedding present. She was turned away from Hera when she spoke. "Demeter is with child."

Hera scoffed. "And why should that be of any concern to me?"

The younger goddess shrugged, a playful glint in her eyes. "Oh, I don't know," she spoke wistfully while walking over to the bed. Eris did not even ask permission before letting herself fall onto the bed, her darkly-dyed dress a stain in Hera's pristine bedchamber. "She_ is_ your sister."

Paying no heed to Eris's lack of respect, Hera began to adorn herself in jewelry choosing a nice pair of pearl earrings to start. "Yes, Hestia is also my sister and I honestly could care less what the two do," She spoke fluidly, a bored tone in her voice. Her gaze shifted to Eris, "And if Demeter wants to bear the child of some heathen, let her do so."

Hearing Hera's comment, Eris laughed. Hera raised a finely plucked brow, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I would love to be enlightened as to what it is that amuses you so," Hera said, a command more than anything else.

Eris sat up on the bed, her lips upturned into a darling smile. The look in her eyes, however, was one of a noxious nature.

"That_ heathen_ is your husband."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Zeus had anticipated Hera's reaction. He knew her well enough to know how she would have felt.

The god had not yet left his chambers, and was silently standing by the window; there was a far off look in his eyes that even resembled apathy. A golden eagle was perched on the window sill, quietly acting as company to Zeus. It easily could have been mistaken for a statue, but the sudden shattering of glass caused its head to turn, eyes suddenly alert and wild.

As the eagle turned, Zeus did as well only to be greeted by an immensely venomous glare.

Violet eyes glowered, challenging the calm, cool gaze of the god. Zeus said nothing, but maintained a collected expression with each muscle in perfect control. Hera, on the other hand, was completely seething.

She stood still, as did Zeus, but her hands trembled, balled into small, elegant fists. That was the strange, wonderfully enthralling thing about Hera: she was truly beautiful, even during her greatest rage.

Zeus of course was not thinking about that now.

He took a step forward. "Hera-"

"You," Hera spat, "You had the_ audacity _to whore yourself once again-"

"Hera," Zeus spoke, briefly silencing the other goddess. "This was not like the other times. It was an arrangement, not some love affair."

Not giving Zeus a chance to speak, Hera focused her attention on a nearby vase and used all her energy to hurl it toward Zeus, the pottery shattering at his feet. She glowered. "An_ arrangement_? You did not just impregnate some unworthy mortal, but my own _sister_!"

Her voice was a screech, causing the golden eagle to wince slightly. Zeus rubbed his temple, already beginning to develop and unpleasant headache from his wife's yelling.

"Oh, Demeter has_ always _been a jealous wench, but you're no better being such an unfaithful, lowly excuse for a god! That disgusting embryo should be ripped from her womb right now; in fact, I think I'll do just that-"

The moment Hera spoke the last few words of her threat, Zeus immediately appeared before the raven-haired beauty and clasped her slim, ivory throat. He then pressed her against the wall, causing Hera's eyes to shimmer with hate.

Zeus stared at her, his eyes interlocking with hers. When he spoke, he maintained an icy, even tone. "You will _not_ take the life of that child," He stated, "or I will personally see that you regret it."

A heavy silence occupied the room after that, Hera still as stone and Zeus still gripping at her neck. After what felt like hours, Zeus tossed her aside causing the goddess to stumble. Zeus did not bother to look at Hera after that, but he could feel the negativity radiating from her body.

It was not long before he felt her presence evaporate. When he turned, she was gone.

The god walked back to the window, the golden eagle still perched faithfully. After a moment, Zeus went on to construct a small piece of parchment with a small, brief message. He tied the letter with an ivory ribbon and gave it the the golden eagle, which then proceeded out the window into the cloudy, bleak sky.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Demeter was in her garden when the message arrived. She had not been expecting the arrival of the golden eagle, but accepted the piece of parchment with ease. At the same time, there was a flutter of nervousness deep within her that she could not explain. The goddess only knew that her brother never sent messages in such a manner, unless they were of great importance.

When she opened the letter, she felt her heart drop.

She read silently, but said nothing. She did nothing.

She simply went inside her home, and the eagle flew away.

_**T.B.C.**_

**Author's Note - **So, I've already seen a lot of people on fanfiction retelling the whole "Rape of Persephone" myth. I've seen several different takes, and as much as it's been done, I can't help but feel the need to do one myself. This is honestly one of my favorite stories as there is some quite terrifying and romantic about the whole concept.

With re-telling this myth, I just wanted to make a few notes before I continued so you would all have an idea of what I'm going for and what not. I certainly want to make it as realistic as possible; by that I mean I want to really get into what the characters are thinking, feeling, and what their motivations are. Also, this is not a happy, comical Persephone-likes-being-kidnapped-by-a-sweet-Hades because quite frankly, I just don't want to write that. I don't have a problem with it, but that will not be the case in this store.

Since I'm on a kick with this note, I'm just going to point out some things regarding this first chapter:

1.) I know the incest can be a bit odd, but something to keep in mind is that these characters are gods and not mortals. Therefore, the result of incest is not the same biologically nor is it a taboo.

2.) Zeus/Demeter - These two are interesting; Zeus is usually portrayed as a man-whore, because he is. However, I wanted to explore his relationship with Demeter and the story behind Persephone's birth. This will become clearer as the story progresses.

3.) Hera/Demeter - Being as jealous as she is, I doubt Hera was ok with her sister having her husband's child. Even if incest is ok, that has to be a bit of a backstabber move in Hera's eyes. Another thing is that since Zeus is brother to them both and king of the gods, I feel like there would be a power struggle with Demeter and Hera as well as a jealousy/rivalry with the two. This will come into play more in the story for sure.

I have a good idea of where this is going, but I would like to know how it sounds so far. Please let me know if it's too confusing, too predictable, etc. Constructive criticism is welcome; please forgive the errors as well.

Yours truly,

_The Fairie Queen_


	2. Blissful Concealment and a Serpent's Gri

**Chapter One:**

**Blissful Concealment and a Serpent's Grief**

Warmth was always the first sign. Texture was the second.

Persephone almost did not want to open her eyes - the dream had been so lovely. Of course, she certainly could not remain in bed the entire day; the coming of dawn was always so miraculous. Often Persephone wondered what Eos, the goddess who painted the eastern sky, actually looked like. From what she had heard, the deity was quite lovely.

Finally opening her eyes, Persephone found herself still clutching the light, cotton blanket coating her form. She felt so at peace, and so tranquil. However, within the next moment or so she forced herself to sit up in , her bed, running a hand through her long, chestnut curls. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the soft morning light falling through the window.

Throwing her feet off the bed, the girl stood, her feet gently touching the smooth, hardwood floor. Persephone walked across the room to the large window opposite of her bed. She peeked her head out the window and her skin was greeted was the cool, spring air. It was a refreshing feeling; Persephone always kept her windows open, but even doing so she could never recreate the clean scent so innate in nature.

She took a few breaths in.

The sight was ravishing - for a few small moments every morning, the landscape became gilded with golden light. It was ethereal and otherworldly; Persephone often wondered about how glorious Olympus must have looked considering this heavenly sight was only in Gaia's realm. Nevertheless, Persephone enjoyed the view and never grew tired of it. In fact, it was probably her favorite time of the day.

She was about to leave from the window, when she noticed something amiss. It only took her a moment to realize what it was. Persephone looked down at the window sill only to see several of her lily flowers wilting; she then reached out the window to the small collection of flowers that decorated her window sill and lightly brushed her fingers against the petals. Immediately, the flowers perked at her touch, causing Persephone to smile before retreating back into her room.

Her room was surprisingly simple, but at the same time Persephone had never felt beauty was limited to ornate materials. The walls were a pure, clean off-white that could easily be called ivory. However, it was not a blandness that the ivory created, but more of a softness. The color scheme of Persephone's room was ivory and a pale, subtle pink that could almost be called a nude. Her furniture was simple and elegant, with a large bed draped over by a gossamer canopy against the west wall facing opposite the window; to the left, a second window with a seat attached with soft, feathery pillows was present. The right, on the other hand, had a small ivory chair with a circular, marble table. Following that on the south end of the room were two doors: one, with an arch also covered by a curtain, and the other a plain opening leading to the other parts of the abode in which Persephone resided.

There was not much decoration to her room; the windows were all open except for the large one on the north end by the window seat. It was covered in marble lacing, however the lacing could be unlocked as a type of shutter. This organic intertwining pattern was seen in most other windows in Persephone's home, along with various flowers. Light, soft pink roses and white lilies decorated her room as well as the rest of her home's interior. As for the outside, flowers along with a beautiful, light green ivy twisted and grasped at the small ivory building.

This was her home, and she loved it.

Persephone dressed herself in a sheer, light dress. It was nothing too extravagant, with thing straps and a ribbon that tied at the back. It went to just above her ankles, and hugged at her waist emphasizing her feminine form. Originally, Persephone never would have worn something that revealed so much of her figure; she was still getting used to her curves, as she was still fresh to womanhood and considered a girl by many.

She fingered the material. The dress (along with several others) had been given to her by her mother. Persephone loved then, but had been hesitant at first. Like much of the material in Persephone's home, the fabric was also a type of gossamer silk and in the right light was quite revealing; nevertheless, the material was incredibly soft and comfortable. According to Persephone's mother, the material was of a new kind of silk made by a well know weaver among the mortals. Persephone struggled to remember the girl's name, but it had appeared to have slipped her mind.

Persephone did not think much further on the origin of her dress. Instead, her mind went back to the dream she had. It had been so lovely; actually, most of the dreams she had been having had been lovely. Looking over at her bed, Persephone saw a single, snowy feather and blushed, knowing well why her dreams were so sweet. Morpheus had seemed to have taken a liking to her - the one who brought dreams at least. A sandman in a way, Morpheus had always come to Persephone last to give her a dream and would keep her company. Since Persephone never left the vicinity of her home, it was a welcomed change.

Her heart fluttered at the thought; Persephone did like Morpheus. Every night he would come, with his angelic wings and golden eyes to tell her of all the things he saw and what the different realms were like. In the depths of Persephone's dreams, they would sit together and Persephone would listen, and Morpheus would talk.

Eventually, she would have loved to have spent time with him in reality.

A sigh escaped her, as she took her leave to outside. There was a garden out front, with a multitude of flowers and plants of all kinds. Every morning Persephone would go out to check on the flowers and make sure that the garden was well tended to ad whatnot. This morning she did just that, but once done did not go back inside. She instead decided to remain outside, sitting in a bed of lavenders and lilies. She could feel the warmth of the sun caressing her skin, and felt her muscles relaxed with ease.

This was her life. Innocent bliss, surrounded by fields of flowers.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Zeus could barely contain his anger. He could barely keep himself from destroying _everything_.

So, he immediately shattered the closest sculpture.

Hands gripped, his veins protruded from his arms, trembling. The golden rod - the lightening bolt - sparked in his grip, a violent light emitting from the weapon. His eyes were darker than usual, more gray than blue, and his expression was one that could have even struck fear into Thanatos, the very breath of Death himself.

"_Hera_!" He screamed, his voice a thunderous echo of rage. His wife had gone far, too far this time; much too far, and he wanted nothing more than to smite the god-awful woman.

No sooner had he screamed than the very goddess he wished to destroy appeared before him.

She had done so quietly, even nonchalantly. Ebony hair tumbling past her beautifully pallid shoulders, a twinkle of malice danced in her gaze. She leaned against one of the man columns in the large throne room of Olympus, the marble decorated in gold. Her dress was ornate and lavishly decorated with pearls and albino feathers from a peacock no doubt. She was as beautiful as ever, and Zeus despised her.

"Darling," She said, in a silky voice, "You just seem so _upset_."

Zeus could barely refrain from ribbing her heart out; Hera had not made him this angry in a long time. "Hera, you have gone_ too _far this time!" He roared, eyes flashing dangerously.

The goddess remained unfazed, almost as if she had not even heard her husband. Finally, she moved her violet-hued gaze to the god, a small smirk painted of her red-stained lips. "I'm not the one practicing adultery."

Another sculpture was shattered, echoing throughout the throne room.

Hera still remained, her expression not once changing until Zeus pointed the lightening bolt in her direction. For a few quick seconds, fear could be seen in her eyes, but she quickly hid any signs of vulnerability once more.

Zeus did not bother to move the aim of his weapon from her; he was terrifyingly still, looking more radiant and fearsome than any man-made sculpture. The only movement traceable in his vicinity was the sparks flying from his lightning bolt; Hera could practically feel the heat radiating from the light, and it was nothing of the pleasant kind.

She did not move as Zeus spoke. "You," He began, "You had no place in killing her children. Nor did you have a place in making her some _monster_."

Gaining her fierce demeanor back, Hera scoffed. "Really, you can't possibly tell me that you genuinely cared for that mortal."

"I cared more so for her than I ever would for you."

Hera flinched, unable to ignore the venomous hate in Zeus's words. She felt a pang in her chest, and she at first could not place it; Hera did not have to worry for long, because she quickly was able to harness her emotions into an anger of equal potency. "That _woman_," she spat, "merely got what she deserved. If you would like to get on someone's case for unjustly punishing mortals, go talk to your darling daughter, Athena. I hear she's already made a gorgon or two out of one of Poseidon's playthings."

Zeus was not swayed. "You are a heartless creature," He said, his voice no longer a boom of thunder, but more of a low, baritone sound. He moved his gaze from Hera, not even wanting to look at her - how could he? It had been a mistake to actually marry her - sometimes, Zeus even felt like it had been a mistake to save her back when he freed his siblings from their father.

It was all a mistake.

Before Hera could comment further, Zeus left.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Libya was hot: desert-like, and dry. It was nothing like the lush green lands that the Greeks were so accustomed to. Two birds - a small golden eagle, and a larger, majestic one - flew over the desert, fluttering to a stop as they arrived at a large, exquisite home of limestone and adobe. Flying into an open with, the large bird shifted, feathers melting away into cool, marble-smooth skin and a masculine form. The smaller, golden eagle remained perched on the window, quiet and still.

Zeus looked around the room and saw no one. He did, however, see _remains_: splashes of blood, plasma, and even what appeared to be the left-overs of a mortal's intestines. Walking closer he could smell the heavy scent of decay as well as hear the buzzing of flies and insects eating at the raw, fleshy pieces left by what could only have been called a beast.

Of course, Zeus knew what had really called the tragedy.

Walking along, Zeus looked about, seeing nothing but empty halls and corridors. The whole of the small palace was blackened with shadows; all of the candles had been blown out, and the darkly-dyed, linen curtains were thick and coarse, blocking out a good portion of sunlight. It was not too troublesome for Zeus, but there was still a strong, unsettling nature about the environment.

A hissing was suddenly heard, and Zeus shifted his gaze to his right. There, behind a column, a pair of ghostly bloodshot eyes peered from the darkness. Zeus remained still and unmoving, as the cause of the hissing slithered out.

It was a heart-breaking sight.

It could be called a female, but barely - the whole of it was of a monstrous composition. The top have was reminiscent of that of a human female; a slim torso with breasts, arms, neck and head. However, even the top portion of the creature was dehumanized. Zeus immediately saw the long fingers extending into sharp claws, and the fangs next. The hissing caused him to immediately look at the creature's mouth; lipless with a split tongue and fangs. The nose was small, almost nonexistent and reminded Zeus of a serpent - although, the creature had hair. Long, dark hair.

His gaze moved to her lower half: a serpent's tail.

A sudden, sorrowful jolt gripped at the god's heart. Then guilt. Then regret.

The creature continued to hiss, eyes never once closing. It approached Zeus, slithering about to where it was within the god's reach, but stopped before it came into contact with the god.

Remorse washed over Zeus's face. "Lamia," He said, kneeling before the monstrosity. Gently, he took his hand and placed it on her horrendous face; at his touch, the beast's eyes watered, a few small tears trickling down her face. "You still recognize me," The god murmured, pained by the sight before him.

He then noticed the blood trickling from Lamia's mouth. Looking around, Zeus made the connection; Hera had not simply killed Lamia's children, but she had made Lamia _eat_ them.

Looking at Lamia, Zeus continued to speak. "I never intended for this to happen," Zeus spoke, a softness in his voice, "I never intended for Hera to turn you into a monster, to make you kill you own children."

At this, Lamia hissed, although it sounded more like an anguished cry than anything else. Following the cry, the golden eagle flew into the corridor, perching itself besides Zeus. The god glanced at the bird, then glanced at Lamia.

"Brother."

Zeus turned, surprised to hear such a familiar voice in an unfamiliar setting. Looking behind, he spotted none other than Demeter. "Sister," He greeted.

Demeter took a few steps, her long, golden hair piled on top of her head in a mass of braids. Warm golds and emeralds dressed her womanly form, but not in the same way Hera's dress did. Demeter was inviting and comforting in physique, while Hera had always remained icy and unattainable.

The golden-haired goddess spoke, "The Libyans had left offerings in hopes that they would be able to produce some better crops in the Sahara, though I can only do so much. But when I came, I noticed the area was quite frankly vacant." The goddess looked at the monster before Zeus. "Hera's doing, I see."

Zeus shook his head. "Much of it was my fault, although I do anticipate the day where Hera will regret every vindictive, spiteful thing she has ever done."

Demeter nodded, her forest-colored eyes never leaving the repulsive form before her. "What all has Hera done to her?"

Lamia continued to hiss, but in a pained way. Zeus stroked the creature's hair in comfort. "Hera transformed her into a beast, then had her devour her own children," Zeus explained. He looked at Lamia's eyes, then back at Demeter. "I believe she also made it to where Lamia can never close her eyes, always forced to envision the mutilation of her children."

Silent, Demeter nodded, feeling a hint of remorse for the former mortal. She thought back to her own daughter, Persephone, and almost shuddered. "Hera has always had a way with causing the suffering of mothers," She observed, the smallest hint of unease in her voice.

Momentarily distracted, Zeus questioned her. "Persephone has not been harmed, I hope?"

The goddess shook her head. "No, she is well - although it pains me to keep her hidden away in those fields and gardens. She has never complained, which is good," Demeter responded. "I just couldn't.. even if it's been so many years, Hera is notorious for grudges."

Zeus said nothing, and continued to struck Lamia's hair. Tears continued to trickle down her face, and Zeus finally came to a decision. Motioning for the eagle, Zeus looked at the monster. "Hold still," he cautioned. The golden eagle then flew to the creature, which hissed in response. Quickly, the eagle gripped Lamia's eyes, plucking them out. A scream emitted from the snake-woman, but the deities remained still. Once the eyes had been plucked out, the eagle dropped them before the creature, then flew away.

Picking up the eyes, Zeus placed them into Lamia's claws. "They will go back in, but only when you need them. For now, you will no longer be blinded by the sight of your children."

Lamia was still, and quiet, not even hissing. Zeus honestly was not sure how much of Lamia's mind was human, or even if she understood his words anymore. He waited, wondering if she would somehow respond. He was caught off guard when she suddenly began hissing violently, and made a lunge in Demeter's direction.

"Lamia!" Zeus called, as the creature aimed for Demeter. Before the monster could get any closer, Zeus summoned his lightening bolt, and struck at Lamia's serpent tail. Lamia screeched in agony, before slithering away into the darkness, away from the deities.

Demeter was not sure what to say. Her face was pale from the shock, not at all expecting the seemingly agonized creature to attack her. "What.."

Zeus sighed. "Agonized or not, she's a monster now," He said, his eyes cool with a torn acceptance. "And she's a monster who has lost her children."

He then looked at Demeter. "She knew you were a mother, so it would do you good to leave."

The goddess tensed. Zeus immediately noticed, and made an effort to calm her. "Worry not - I doubt Lamia will cause you any trouble. Although, I can't say the same for the mortals."

Demeter, however, was not convinced. "I must got to Persephone," she said, an urgency in her voice. "I worry enough as it is every day; she is all I have to love."

The god nodded, an understanding in his eyes.

"Will you have Thanatos take Lamia before she causes trouble?"

Zeus shook his head. "No - if I did, I would at the very least need to speak to Hades on the matter. He has been quite...irritable lately."

Demeter's eyebrows raised. She had not spoken to Hades in ages, as he rarely left the Underworld these days. He had become a sort of recluse in a way, but Demeter had never thought much as to why he was doing so. "Really then?" she inquired with mild curiosity. She closed her eyes, letting out a small, quiet breath. "Well, I'll take my leave now."

"What does she look like?"

Demeter stopped, turning her gaze to look at Zeus. A questioning look was in her eyes.

Zeus's gaze met hers. "Persephone," he repeated, a far-off look in his eyes, "Tell me. What does she look like?"

Demeter remained quiet, and thoughtful as she thought of her daughter what with her long, chestnut curls and flushed cheeks. "She's just entering womanhood," Demeter answered softly, "Still a girl...but truly one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen."

Zeus nodded, saying nothing. Demeter did not say anything either; instead, she left.

Neither of the deities noticed a third one, a young goddess with dark curls and onyx eyes hidden in the darkness watching from afar. After the departure of Demeter, Eris smiled, and melted away.

_**T.B.C.**_

**Author's Note - **First, let me just apologize with how long it took me to finish this. I had meant for it to be up days ago, but with my classes just starting up along with going back to work, things have been a bit chaotic! I want to assure you all that I am as of no planning to finish this, although I'm not sure how long it will be.

Next, I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews I received on the prologue. I genuinely appreciate it, since it gives me a better idea of what people are hoping for, like, dislike, etc. One thing I wanted to address regarding some of the reviews were concerns about how the relationship between Persephone and Hades will be; I have categorized this story as a drama/romance, so of course, there will be romance. There will not be fluff, and there were be dark undertones, but for those of you worried about Hades being a cruel, abusive SOB, fear not! He's a character I'll be putting some serious work into, but at the same time don't expect a nice, romantic Hades, because there will be some good old tension there.

With that, I just have a few notes regarding the chapter:

1.) Persephone - Yay, I got a small snippet of Persephone in here! I know, this story is about her and Hades, but she has barely been seen along with the leading male. Don't worry - I just ask that you be patient, because more of her will be seen in the next chapter.

2.) Morpheus/Persephone - Hades and Persephone lovers don't need to worry about this; this relationship will be crucial to the plot development of the story and will be clear in the next chapter or so as well. There is a specific reason I am having a small, child-like infatuation with Morpheus and Persephone, but don't worry - that's also because Hades is not yet in the picture.

3.) Zeus/Hera - I feel like I'm writing more about them in this chapter, and in a way I am. I'm not going to lie: a reason for this is that I like writing them out. I did want to focus on Zeus, because I feel like he is sort of given a lot of hate because of his affairs. I can understand that, but at the same time he's not happy with Hera nor is he in love with her. Also, just because in mythology Zeus has a multitude of affairs with mortals does not mean he had them at the same time; think of it as a series of relationships. That being said, it was quite possible Zeus would have legitimately cared for those girls, which will bring me to my final note.

4.) Lamia - So, for people who are not as familiar with Greek mythology, Lamia was a queen of Libya who Zeus had an affair with. There are several versions of the story, one being that when Hera found out she turned Lamia into a snake-like monster and had her eat her own children (another version being that Hera killed Lamia's children and her grief turned her into a monster). She was cursed to always see her dead children, and could never close her eyes. Because of this, Zeus took pity on her and gave her the ability to remove them. This I know seems very unrelated to the myth of Persephone and Hades, but at the same time it helps establish character interactions, backgrounds, etc., as well as makes room for more plot development. Also, expect to see hints and small crossovers with other myths.

So, the beginning is a little slow I know, but please hang in there. If it's too boring, too rushed, or confusing, please let me know. Leave me some reviews of what you like, would like to see, and all that good stuff so I can narrow my ideas down. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will try to get the next chapter posted soon.

Yours truly,

_The Fairie Queen_


	3. Dreams and the Laws of the Underworld

**Chapter Two:**

**Dreams and the Laws of the Underworld**

He was as handsome as ever. To Persephone, at least.

She was standing alone, quiet in the star-infested limbo that served as a bridge between Persephone's mind and the rest of the dream world. Technically, only her mind was present, as her body was currently unconscious in a bed of flowers back in the safety of her garden; now, however, her spirit more or less was in a large, vast area. Stars glimmering all sorts of lights and colors live the inky sky, and the ground itself even shimmered - at a glance, the ground looked to be of water, but when observed closely it was in fact glass and thus reflecting the multitude of stars above Persephone's head.

Seeing Morpheus in such a landscape naturally made the winged deity all the more enchanting.

Of course, deities such as Apollo and Eros had often been associated with immense physical attraction and glamour that could easily surpass all else including the dream deity, but at the same time there was a sweet, boyish charm that Morpheus seemed to bask in. From his darling smile to his brightly colored eyes, he was an epitome of ethereal beauty with snowy curls and skin flecked with silver; in Persephone's opinion, he looked like a walking dream.

Upon spotting Persephone, Morpheus smiled. Persephone immediately felt her insides flutter.

Morpheus had been in mid-flight when he spotted Persephone, and instantly slowed his wings to a steady beat; he landed, and spared no time dallying on his own two legs before running up to Persephone and clasping her hands in his own. "I never see you around this time, Seph!" He exclaimed, a tiny laugh hidden in his voice.

At this Persephone felt herself blush. She really hoped Morpheus wouldn't notice. "Well...I'm not always that busy of a person," She responded with a small smile.

The winged deity said nothing to this, but in a way he had no need to. He just continued to look at Persephone with a warm smile on his face - it was quite reassuring, because with that smile Persephone knew he was happy to see her. And she was happy to see him.

Still, Persephone could not blame Morpheus for being surprised to see her. After all, the only way she was ever able to actually see Morpheus and communicate with him was if she were to fall asleep, allowing herself to become accessible to the dream god.

Suddenly Persephone felt herself being hugged by Morpheus tightly. She was slightly caught off guard by the sudden show of affection, and felt her blush deepen - it wasn't the first time Morpheus had hugged her, but this hug was surprisingly affectionate.

"I'm just so happy to see you! It's nice that I'm not really on a time limit now - what with delivering dreams and such," He said as he pulled away, his face beaming, "And let me tell you, Sephie, some of the dreams that people get are complete bonkers, thought that may be a bit of tampering on my part."

Persephone giggled, always happy to experience the illuminating enthusiasm of Morpheus.

Morpheus's eyes softened. "You really do have the prettiest laugh," He spoke, his voice much softer than his usual tone. This caused Persephone to pause, then giggle even more with a sweet giddiness to her voice. Her cheeks warmed, and she could only imagine how pink they must have looked to Morpheus.

She finally caught her breath and was able to speak. "Oh, you just like to charm me now," She said, slightly more flirtatious than she typically would have been any other time. However, Persephone found that while she was often particularly self-conscious around Morpheus, she was also strangely comfortable, and found herself saying things lately in ways she did not entirely understand.

The god grinned, "Maybe, or maybe I'm actually being honest." With that, he winked.

Again, Persephone found herself laughing. "Oh goodness, Morpheus, did you really just _wink_ at me? Now I _know_you're practicing your charming skills!"

And Persephone laughed some more. And Morpheus laughed with her.

And it was times like these that Persephone felt like everything was perfect.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"What's it like?"

"Hm?" Morpheus looked over at Persephone. Both of them were on their backs, spread out on the glass floor as they looked up at the glimmering sky. He saw Persephone was staring into the constellations, a far off look in her honey-colored eyes.

"What's what like?" Morpheus asked, needing clarification.

Persephone seemed to snap out of her daze. She looked over at Morpheus. "Oh, where you live. I'm just...curious. You've mentioned it a few times, but never really gone into much detail."

Morpheus nodded at the question, then turned his up to again look at the stars. "Well...I live in the Land of Dreams, which really is a subzone of the Underworld," He answered, but with hesitancy as though he was trying to think of how to explain it. "It's like the Underworld, in that it's dark, and underground also, but the thing is once you get past the initial caves it's just...vast. Like an imaginarium."

He looked back at Persephone. "I live in the Papaver."

Persephone arched an eyebrow. "The Papaver?"

"Yeah, kinda like my own little area. It's the only place I can sleep without threat of having someone getting control of my powers. If that were to happen, then others may be able to invade the dreams of others."

Persephone listened, in slight awe. Morpheus knew when to be serious, but there was a weariness in his voice that she had never heard, and for a moment she suddenly realized how old Morpheus must have truly been. The threats that he would have to face and deflect were not something that had ever crossed her mind, and she wondered how nervewrecking that must be.

But, then Morpheus brought something up. "Maybe one day you can come see it."

The idea was both surprising as well and appalling - not because Persephone didn't wish to go to the home of Morpheus, but to venture into the Underworld? It was a horrific and exciting notion all at once. However, even in Persephone could muster up the courage to travel into the realm of Hades, her mother would simply never allow it.

Morpheus took note of Persephone's hesitation, and immediately began to regret the proposal. "Or...not," He murmured, trying not to let on to how the potential rejection dejected the deity.

At this, Persephone's eyes widened, not at all wanting Morpheus to think it had anything to do with not being around him. "No! It's not that! It's just...my mother," She started, faltering slightly, "My mother would never even think to consider the possibility of me leaving my garden, nevertheless into the Underworld..."

The dream god paused, then nodded, remembering what Persephone had told him about Demeter - although he only needed to know what he had heard from the other gods; stories of how protective Demeter was of her daughter circulated, especially among deities such as Morpheus as they interacted with most living entities on a nightly basis.

A question rose in his throat, but Morpheus almost did not want to ask. Still, he found the question slipping from his mouth. "Why does she keep you hidden away?"

Persephone didn't speak at that. It was not that the question was too forward, but the truth was she never really had known. Her mother had always just been...concerned. Worried.

Demeter had never told Persephone why.

She sighed. "It's not that she _hides_me..."

Morpheus gave her a look.

"Or...well...alright, maybe she_ does _hide me, but I'm sure she has her reasons-"

"Does she even _know_that you talk to me?"

Persephone didn't answer, but her expression gave the answer away. Morpheus gave a soft, although exasperated, sigh. "You know, I'd rather_ not _have your mother find out in a manner that makes her want to kill me."

Persephone was appalled. "Morpheus, how could you think that? My mother would never do something like that, not to someone I care about!"

At this, Morpheus sat up from his position. While the deity was typically laid back and slow to irritate, there was a conflicted look in his eyes, a sort of hybrid emotion composed or hurt and anger. "So _why_haven't you told her about me, or even asked as to why you can't leave your garden for that matter?"

While his questions held concern, they also held an accusing tone that Persephone did not like. "You're making my mother sound like a wicked woman who would keep me a prisoner my whole life!"

Morpheus went silent. The air was suddenly incredibly tense as opposed to how it had been only a few moments ago. Persephone thought maybe Morpheus would apologize, or know that this was a topic that they just shouldn't even discuss. Instead, he again spoke.

"Aren't you that already?"

A sudden _slap _echoed off the glass floor and into the starlit sky. It happened so quickly; Persephone hadn't even realized it happened until she felt a prominent stinging in her hand, and noticed a red mark appearing on the left side of Morpheus's face.

She was too upset to feel regret.

"How _dare _you?" She spoke, attempting to sound strong but only to hear her voice nearly crack at the end. Persephone never thought Morpheus would say something so...harsh. It hurt her.

Morpheus just stared at her, a shocked look in his eyes. He clearly had not expected Persephone to react in such a manner, and to_ slap _him for that matter. More than anything, Morpheus wanted to be angry. He wanted to glare, to just grab Persephone and make her understand that her mother was essentially keeping her to herself and that it wasn't fair, and that Morpheus loved Persephone and just wanted to be with her-

But he couldn't. Persephone was loyal to her mother, and that was that.

He didn't look at Persephone, but the girl did not miss the hurt look in his eyes. Immediately, the regret she had so easily dismissed resurfaced in her chest and she felt sick for acting in such a crude manner.

Morpheus stood, without a word. Persephone also stood, making an effort to reach out and take his hand. "Morpheus-"

He shook her hand away, still not looking at her. "My father and uncle will be needing me to work on tonight's dreams. I best be off," He said, a slight awkwardness in his tone as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to say and could only say some bull in order to get out of the situation. Persephone didn't respond.

Another moment didn't pass before Morpheus took off, going into some realm that the likes of Persephone would never be exposed to.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Thunder clashed. For all mortals, this signified one of two things: a storm was approaching, or Zeus was angry.

In this case, Zeus was angry. Again.

"Confound it!" He cursed, tempted to hurl another lightning bolt at a column in the marbled, silvery hall. "Can _no one_refrain from abusing their powers?"

A laugh came from behind him. Zeus turned, his stormy-colored eyes landing on the source of laughter.

He was a handsome man - young, and to a mortal would have looked to be somewhere in his mid-twenties. His skin glistened, dewy and richly colored with an olive complexion; in accompaniment with the coloring of his skin, the man's hair was also hued a deep, vibrant shade of black - yet everytime the man tilted his head in the slightest, there was a shimmer, and one could see the undertone of his hair was in fact similar to that of a burgundy wine.

His eyes were the same, rich burgundy.

His name was also Dionysus, and he was not exactly the kind of individual Zeus would have preferred the company of at the moment.

Immediately sensing Zeus's lack of appreciation for laughter, Dionysus ceased, a playful grin remaining on his face. "Oh, come now. I think you're over-reacting," He casually observed, a slight wave of his hand. His head once more tilted as he made the motion, fluid and causing no only his hair to glisten burgundy but the leopard pelt that he wore over his tunic to shimmer as well.

Zeus was not convinced. He let out a sigh, tired and exasperated. Too many things had happened in far too short an amount of time. Bringing his fingers to his temple, he began to massage his head, wanting nothing more than the ability to stop thinking for at least a little while. "Women should not be able to interfere in human affairs," He muttered, agitation in his voice.

This earned a hearty laughter from Dionysus. "Oh ho! Don't tell me you're having more lady troubles again, old man? What did Hera do this time?"

Zeus shot Dionysus a look. "It wasn't Hera."

The more youthful of the two deities blinked. "Really? Seems like she's always permanently going through whatever it is middle aged women go through," He noted thoughtfully, trying to recall the name. Menotause? No, Dionysus was thinking of minotaur, but it was meno-something.

"Wait," Dionysus spoke up, "So who was it then?"

"Athena."

Dionysus gaped. "_Athena_?" He questioned incredulously. For Athena to have become involved with a mortal that resulted in her doing something that Zeus would deem abusive had to have been serious. "What did she do?"

Zeus continued to rub his forehead. "A young weaver girl. One way or another she offended Athena, so now the child is a spider."

There was a pause.

Dionysus started to laugh again. "Ha ha! A spider? You're getting this rattled over some girl getting turned into a _spider_? Zeus, you need a drink."

Zeus was about to comment when he saw a flicker of gold and silver caught his eye. It was so easy to miss, and had Zeus not been looking in the general direction he would not have been able to see it.

Within a second, there was a young man hovering near Zeus and Dionysus; he looked younger than Dionysus, but at the same time there was a certain level of maturity he seemed to possess. His skin was stone colored, yet had a sort of warm, olive base to it that also appeared to be marbled into his flesh. Eyes glistening a startling blue, his hair stuck up in wild, untamed wisps of golden hair, but the most interesting feature of the newly arrived deity was his feet.

At first, he looked as though he were wearing sandals - golden sandals, that is. However, when one looked closely he in reality wore no such sandals. Instead, the warm bits of gold that looked so delicately marbled into his skin danced down his exposed legs, following the patters of veins. As they reached downward toward the youthful being's feet, they increased in glimmering pigmentation, molding into a tattoo-esqe image of sandals, the golden veins protruding just slightly.

Attached to his ankle bones were a pair of powder-white wings, beating swiftly and creating a small hum.

Coming to a land, the wing-footed deity knelt before Zeus in respect; this in turned earned a nod from the King of the Gods. "What news have you, Hermes?"

The wing-footed god, Hermes, stood. "Hades has changed one of the laws regarding the Underworld."

A small flicker of shock appeared in Zeus's gaze. Dionysus, immediately taking note of it, looked at Zeus questioningly. "Did Hades not gain your consent?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Zeus did not answer, but kept his focus on Hermes. "Continue."

Hermes seemed to pause, looking slightly uncomfortable. Moving his gaze downward, he answered. "It is the law regarding the passage of all individuals who exit and enter the Underworld," Hermes explained, "He...he made it to where individuals can only leave have they not consumed food or drink from the Underworld. Regarding food harvested from the Underworld, the individual will immediately be bound to that realm. Of course, the higher ups are exempt from such when regarding political matters."

While the King of the Gods felt his jaw tighten, Dionysus's eyes widened dramatically as a look of horror washed over his face. "Oi, but that bastard has the best wine down there!"

Dionysus was again ignored as Zeus interrupted. "Hermes, return to the Underworld. Inform Hades that he is to refrain from enacting such a law until all Olympians have discussed it."

The discomfort suddenly appeared to increase in Hermes, as he still seemed incredibly focused on staring at the golden veins in his feet. "I'm afraid that is not possible," He said quietly, his gaze looking up slightly, "Hades already enacted it."

There was an new emergence of tension among the three gods. Even Dionysus sobered at what had just been said: to enact a law in any realm without a proper proposal and conference was borderline treason to Olympus. The fact that Hades had also altered a law regarding the passage of all individuals entering of exiting the Underworld made the situation even uglier, as it highlighted the fact that Hades clearly did not mind furthering his rule from Zeus's and Poseidon's and felt the need to go as far as cutting himself off as well.

Zeus looked pensive, uncertain. Dionysus looked at the older deity, a newfound seriousness in his wine-colored eyes. "How are you going to go about this?" He asked, all playfulness now dead and gone.

Another pause. Zeus hesitated, uncertain of how to answer Dionysus. After a moment he looked once more at Hermes, eyes clouded not only with gray, but frustration and concern as well. "Make sure to inform all deities of this change immediately. Send out all aiding messengers you have to quicken the pace - I don't want anyone going into the Underworld unless they know of this law, humans included."

Hermes nodded, and within a second flew out of the hall so quickly it could have been argued that he merely teleported.

Zeus felt the energy drain from his body the moment Hermes left. It was one thing after another.

Dionysus broke the silence. "Is Hades that aggravated that mortals have been able to leave the Underworld?"

A heavy sigh escaped Zeus. "Yes, and no," He said, his voice low but soft. "He...never has been a merciful creature. I'm sure that because mortal heroes have been sent there on trials that he feels he is being forced to act as such," Zeus paused, "And Hades doesn't like to be forced. Ever."

Nodding, Dionysus quieted. His uncle was always a bit antisocial, but it was not that anyone preferred him to be. Hades had been one of the main Olympians for sometime; however, he apparently grew tired of having to always gain he consent of his _younger_ brother, Zeus, and from Dionysus's perspective it truly looked like Hades had sore feelings about how the rulings were split up.

"Dionysus."

Hearing his name, Dionysus looker over at Zeus, waiting for him to continue.

"Your cult," Zeus spoke, "The maenads. Make sure they are aware of the changes as well so they may not happen across any wine harvested from the Underworld."

Dionysus nodded, but there was a disappointed look in his eyes. "They won't be too happy about that. Wine from the Underworld really is a one of a kind," He lamented, then sighed, looking back at Zeus. "I'll let them know. I'll come back soon though - you're going to need a drink after this."

Zeus gave him a look. A dark one.

Dionysus shrugged, a playful grin returning. "Don't deny it, now!"

With that, Dionysus exited the hall, leaving a frustrated Zeus with a raging headache.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Wings flapping, Morpheus approached the place he only ever knew as home. He glided on into the deeper parts of the Underworld - the Underground some would even call it. Perhaps it was because it really did appear to be underground; there was light, but not sunlight, and the sky was similar to a cavern. However, because of the distance from the top of the cavern it looked more like a midnight sky. A thousand stars twinkled, glimmering beautifully of all sorts of colors, but if one looked closely (if they could somehow travel high enough, which usually unless someone was winged like Morpheus they could not) they would realize that they were not stars, but gems.

Morpheus glanced up at the "sky", the colors glistening beautifully against the darkness. Unfortunately, he was not able to fully appreciate the beauty of the jewels as his mind continuously shifted back to Persephone. He was genuinely conflicted over what happened, and he never would have thought that she would _slap_ him of all things. Morpheus was both saddened and angered by this; on one end he regretted offending Persephone, but at the same time he was resentful how much her mother concealed her, convincing Persephone to condone it.

There was a tightening sensation in his chest; it bothered Morpheus with how he felt. Persephone was such a sweet, darling creature of the finest upbringing and Morpheus still could never stop thinking about when he first came across her in the dream world. Typically, he never interacted with the dreamers, even gods unless he had a specific message for them - but somehow he had happened upon her, sitting there under the stars with little white lily flowers woven in her hair. A true vision of beauty.

He had never met anyone like her. Being a messenger of dreams, Morpheus had countlessly delivered visions of benevolent and malevolent nature. From this, he was exposed to the plagues of sin that caressed all realms and had watched as time ravaged all individuals one by one. To meet Persephone, who was so fresh and unscathed by sin, had been a blessed experience.

When Morpheus with Persephone, he didn't have to think about evil. He didn't have to worry.

Except now she was mad at him. Because he has insulted her mother. And Persephone loved her mother.

Lost in thought, Morpheus continued his flight. He looked downward, seeing a river of sparkling diamonds and crystal. It emitted a strangely enticing silver glow, and Morpheus felt his muscles tensed. The river Lethe always made him uncomfortable, what with it's oh-so-inviting appearance. One touch though, and every single memory you had would be erased, forever lost and irretrievable.

Morpheus suppressed a shudder. He never understood why people were forced to drink from the river Styx as punishment. Drinking from Styx made one lost the ability to speak, but that was a temporary side effect. The concept of losing one's memory permanently was always more terrifying to Morpheus.

Passing over Lethe, Morpheus exhaled. He had not realized it until then, but he had been holding his breath.

He soon was able to land, arriving at a wall made from jet black stone. It appeared to have no top, as it went directly upward into the jeweled, cavern sky. The stone was unbelievably smooth, and throughout the onyx it was speckled with silver and diamonds, creating an illusion of small lights and constellations to reflect that of the planetary system and the night sky. In this wall, there was a double door: one was ivory, and the other polished horn.

Both doors opened as Morpheus approached, and as he walked in they closed behind him.

Opening both doors at once was incredibly important; it was the only way to get to into the core of the Land of Dreams, and also where Morpheus dwelled. To open only one of the double doors would alter the location of where one would end up - the door of ivory would take one into the realm of Phobetor and Phantasus, while the door of horn would take one into the domain of Ikelos. Phobetor and Phantasus were twins, and created false dreams centered on fear and fantasy, respectively. Ikelos was in charge of prophetic dreams.

Morpheus was in neither of those places though, and he now was in a large room in which a wilted elm tree remained. Small balls of light hung from it, which were the dreams that Morpheus would deliver the upcoming evening.

Paying little attention to the tree, Morpheus began to walk off in the direction of his haven. He truly felt guilt for what transpired between himself and Persephone, but he still wanted to think on it as he was convinced he was not entirely in the wrong-

"Morpheus."

Golden eyes sparking with surprise, the snowy-haired dream god turned, not realizing that there was someone else present. His powdery feathers ruffled, not entirely thrilled about having someone sneak up on him. Eyes skimming the room, he finally landed on the source of the voice. Recognizing the shadowy figure, Morpheus looked away, about to leave once more. "I don't feel up to a conversation now," He spoke, his voice brisk and a complete coin flip in comparison to how he would speak to someone such as Persephone.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, inky black wings also quietly ruffling, a glossy look to them. Although he had wings, this man looked nothing like Morpheus - he was taller, more athletic, and had deeply tanned skin with red and black markings tracing all along the left side of his body, red and black swirls climbing onto his face. His hair was also much shorter than Morpheus's soft curls, and was a mass of black spikes tipped red, which matched his ruby gaze perfectly.

Before Morpheus could exit, the onyx-haired being swiftly caught him by the arm. "Not so fast, _dear_ nephew," He said with a hint of sarcasm, "You've been disappearing an awful lot lately - even your rounds are taking longer than usual." He paused, though Morpheus knew what was coming. "So, where _have_ you been?"

Eyes narrowing, Morpheus jerked his arm away. "I really don't think it concerns you, _dear_ uncle. Last I checked you were in charge of inspecting corpses and guiding the deceased to Charon."

The darker man - Thanatos - shrugged. "It is," He acknowledged, "But I'm also in charge of making sure _you_ do your job."

Crossing his arms, Morpheus looked at Thanatos skeptically. "Yeah? And what has brought you to that theory might I ask?"

Smirking, Thanatos reached over, picking something off of Morpheus's wing. Morpheus ripped his ring away, not at all appreciating the level of physical contact Thanatos was making with him.

He then saw what Thanatos had.

It was small, white, and easily could have blended in with Morpheus's wings - was that how he missed it? He was always so sure to check, to make sure that he did not leave with anything that could link him to the extra time he spent with Persephone.

Thanatos twirled the white lily in his hand. "So she likes flowers, then?" He teased, causing Morpheus's face to heat up. Before the white-winged deity could come up with a retort, Thanatos again beat him to it. "You know it's forbidden for you to romanticize while working," He said, still playing with the petals. "It could get," he clasped his hand, crushing the flower, "a little messy."

"Look, it's nothing alright?" Morpheus blurted out before he could stop himself.

Thanatos just smiled tauntingly, his hand opening to let the crushed petals fall. "Hn. If you say so," He commented, though Morpheus could tell Thanatos was no convinced. "Though I'm not too sure if Demeter would think the same."

Morpheus blanched.

Red eyes gleaming, Thanatos laughed. "So you really _do_ have a thing for Demeter's little girl? That's playing with serious fire, little nephew."

Morpheus felt his fist clench, his eyes glaring at his uncle. He was not sure what it was - perhaps it was being around so much death that gave Thanatos such a sadistic streak. Morpheus felt himself biting his bottom lip, trying to control his anger as he stood there, mercilessly teased by the god of death.

Closing in on Morpheus, Thanatos reached out lifting the fair dream god's chin ever so slightly - flaming ruby met molten gold, and there was a horrific amount of tension between the two. "Just don't forget," Thanatos whispered, all sarcasm gone, "I am Death, and I know far more than you realize."

Thanatos released Morpheus, who grudgingly did not attach Death right then and there. "It won't happen again," He said, his voice quiet and hard. Before Thanatos could prevent him any longer, Morpheus took off, white wings flapping as he retreated to his private chambers, and the only place he would ever sleep in peace.

As he flew disappeared, Thanatos watched, still smiling that taunting, wretched smile. "Don't worry," He spoke quietly, "I know it won't."

_**T.B.C.**_

**Author's Note - **Guess who's not dead?! *Dodges angry knives for disappearing for way too long* In all seriousness, this was NOT supposed to happen - the insanely long, six-month-long late update. The last few months were genuine hell and everything and their mother literally happened at once. Research papers went through the roof, and once summer started I ended up working multiple jobs at once, which was definitely the WORST mistake of my life!

And then when I finally thought I was going to update, all story files had gotten deleted. -_- So I am currently re-plotting now.

I still want to thank you guys for all of the reviews, favorites, and story alerts, and I can't apologize enough for doing this to you guys, because I know I personally get irked when people don't update like this. I can't guarantee I'll be on top of it because I recently got a position as a full-time RA for the college I'm taking classes at and will be training soon, but I am aiming to get a chapter a month minimum. So you guys harass me in reviews, PMs, and hold it against me to make sure I do it! Death threats welcomed!

So enough of me making excuses for myself - let's get to what just happened in the much anticipated chapter two! (And also address some things mentioned in reviews!)

1.) Persephone's name - I know that she is technically to be called Kore before she is taken to the Underworld, and there's no reason for me disregarding this. This is just a preference of mine, because I just don't like the name Kore - while it means maiden, it just never seemed fitting for her.

2.) Morpheus/Persephone - I can't help but think I may have drawn inspiration from Peter Pan and Wendy now that I'm written with them a bit more, except maturity levels would probably be flipped. I feel like Persephone definitely overreacted to what Morpheus said, but remember that she has not matured yet like he has, and also she only knows what her mother has told her. It's like when you're a child and you think your parents know best - but you later find they don't. Morpheus didn't handle the situation too well either, but that's because he can't relate - he's centuries older than Persephone, so the fact that she won't venture out confuses him to no end.

3.) The Papaver - Tranlates to the "poppy" - Morpheus apparently slept in a room filled with poppies, and for that reason relates to the modern term "morphine."

4.) Arachne - For those of you who are not as familiar with Greek mythology as others, Arachne was a weaver who was incredibly talented. However, she boasted she could surpass Athena, and outdoing Athena in a challenge was depicting he gods in a negative light, Athena turned the girl into a spider. She was actually alluded to the first chapter, for anyone who wants to go look for it.

5.) Dionysus - Oh. My. God. I really adore Dionysus - he's like a true Grecian that likes to party it up. When I first wrote this chapter (before it got deleted and I had to rewrite it), I actually was not going to include Dionysus in the story at all. Yet, it happened! He definitely makes for nice comic relief.

6.) Hades - More alluding to Hades! I'm interested to know what you guys are thinking so far - guesses on his character? While Hades is not at all an evil god in the original myths as he is seen in different media forms, I still think he would have had a chip on his shoulder. Being the older than Zeus and Poseidon and getting dealt the Underworld? Even if the Underworld is great in wealth and size, he is still outshined by his little brother, and probably would be a bit sore.

7.) The Underworld - This was fun to think about. The Underworld is often described as dark and constructed of caves in the myths, with the exception of certain parts for the afterlife. I think it would be quite beautiful though, if you think of all the jewels and minerals in the earth. Because it is a different realm, I wanted to make it more than just the underside of the earth and try to show how vast it truly is. Cookies for anyone who also gets the "Underground" reference.

8.) The Land of Dreams - This is just beyond Lethe, the river of forgetfulness according to the myths. The myths also discuss two doors: one of ivory, leading to false dreams, and one of polished horn, leading to prophetic dreams. I made it a double door though, so it can essentially go three ways since I didn't think Morpheus would live in one or the other. Phobetor, Phantasus, and Ikelos were all brothers of Morpheus, and I just wanted to at least mention them, in case they come up again and place them behind the doors I thought made most sense.

9.) Thanatos/Morpheus - I'm working on these two, and I like how Thanatos really brings to light Morpheus as a whole. You see that he isn't the sweet little sandman Persephone thinks of, and that he has a bit of a darker side than expected. Thanatos I have plans for, and Morpheus too - I have a feeling he may be a character I personally get attached to.

Wow, that was a long note.

I really hope you guys who thought I died come back to read more! Review so I know you're still interested, and also what you think. Let me know if it's too slow, too much, too this, too that - constructive criticism is always welcome, and feel free to leave theories for what will happen next!

Yours truly,

_The Fairie Queen_


End file.
